


Winter's Pulling

by LorenStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coping, Fate, Fate & Destiny, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Red String of Fate, Winter, alternative universe, mute!red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: Fate is something you can't change, or maybe you can, depends on what type of person you are. And Red will pull an all-nighter but not in the way he expected.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 18





	Winter's Pulling

Fate. Such a word can have many meanings. As many meanings as there are people on this lone world.

Some people think they can ‘write’ their way in the arduous route that you and I call ‘life’. Other’s may think that their path is set in stone, as such no matter how much they fight to change nothing will happen. 

Then, some do not believe in such a thing as fate. And. Lastly. Some are right in the middle of all of the things said before.

Many myths have been constructed around the concept of fate. One of such myths - or so must thought a myth - was the Red String of Fate.

An infinite string of red color that connected two people fated to end up together. No matter how far they were from each other the string would stretch to connect both souls no matter what. 

Chosen or not, two souls will always be fated to be together, even if they do not know of each other’s existence. 

*//\//\\\\*//\//\\\\*

Red could no think of a colder winter in his life. Sure. It had been short until this very moment. Only twenty-two years had come to pass since the moment he was born.

He could hear the strong wind blowing outside against the blinds making the windows from his room tremble harshly. 

Even though he covered himself in thick clothing and an even thicker blanket he couldn’t help himself with the shivers from the cold.

Trying to study for his exam next week was what occupied his night. The plan was to pull an all-nighter so he could go on to have fun with his friend two nights from now. 

But the more he tried the more restless he felt.

The longer the attempt at studying went on, the colder he would get, no matter how many layers of clothing he put on top of himself. 

Hot rooibos tea had helped for a - short - while to keep the cold at bay. 

It was when Red was taking yet another sip of such that when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. As if something thin was tightening around and pulling his heart. 

The young adult had never felt such a thing. His right hand had quickly dropped the pen on the desk, which fell with a loud ‘clack’ on the wood surface and went to grip his chest right above the area where the pain had happened. 

As quickly as it came the pain went away, leaving Red puzzled. Alas, once more he felt restless, this time much more than he had ever felt before. He  _ needed _ to get up and go.

He didn’t know where he needed to go. He only knew there was urgency in  _ going _ .

Getting up and not understanding what was going on Red grabbed two jackets. One he dressed. The other he held under his left arm and just left the room. 

Without thinking he just went down the stairs and made his way to the front door. Before he went out he had the presence of mind to change his slippers for outdoor shoes.

The restlessness was still there, maybe a tad bit subtler but he still felt the urge to  _ go _ . He felt something tugging at his heart; with each tug, he saw - or thought so - a red string that went through the door, such string went away when the tug ended but came back again. 

He opened the door. He  _ could not do it _

A sharp wind blew an even sharper cold on his face hurting Red and making him give a step back. 

Tug. A new glimpse of the red string appeared and it went down the street. 

Red took a deep breath. He took a step out the door. And another step. And another. With each tug, he took a new step.

When he noticed he had already walked two blocks away from his house. And he still felt the need to go on.

The tugging had stopped a few moments ago. Now he only felt pressure and a constant pull. 

The glimpses of the red sting had stopped a few moments ago. Now he saw a faint but constant string.

Red followed the string of the same color as his name, for the first time since the sharp pain he felt he had a path set for him instead of roaming aimlessly. 

A block longer and he noticed the otherwise stiff string floating mid-air go limb and then fall onto the ground. The pulling had stopped. But, again, he felt the need to go on and follow the string.

That’s when he noticed a shadow in the middle of the road.

He ran towards it. 

It was a person. A person laying on the ground, in the middle of the coldest night of the year.

It was a man of the same age as himself. He wanted to call for him, for once more Red wished he wasn’t mute. 

He knelt near the man and grabbed his face. It was pale as snow, only the lips had color...it was blue.

Grabbing the man’s wrist he noticed a red string around it.

So this was what was pulling him.

Red’s heart was connected to this man.

Why?

He did not know.

But right now he knew he had to save him. The blue-lipped man needed help and called for him in some way he couldn’t understand.

Maybe this is what they call fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Been dealing with a lot of shit so I got drunk alone at home tonight and decided to write just what went on my mind. Maybe this sucks but oh well, it's my way of coping. Please leave your feedback, it's always appreciated.


End file.
